Kaleidoscope of Boylove
by Scorpio71
Summary: SLASH; This is a series of short stories pairing Harry up with various men from the HP Universe. No Drarry. No Snarry. Each chapter is a new story with a new slash pairing.
1. Author Notes & Disclaimer

TITLE: Kaleidoscope of Boylove

AUTHOR: Scorpio

FANDOM: Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: The characters and locations in the HP verse were created by and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of this work and am making no money from it.

A/N: I love Harry Potter slash, but whenever you go looking for it, 90% of it is either Drarry or Snarry. I'd like to think that Harry (gay or not) would hex his own dick off before sexing up either Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape. And while there are some good stories of those pairings that take the time to make the relationship believable, in order to find them you have to wade through thousands that are just…wrong.

This belief led me to search for HP slash pairings that don't involve either of the 'Hogwarts Death Eaters'. The remaining 10% could probably be divided in half; half with Ron and half with the rest of the HP characters. This dearth of Harry slash prompted me to offer this series of short one-shot stories. Each chapter will feature a different Harry slash pairing.

RATING: NC-17 / Mature / Adults Only – Explicit graphic sex, violence, adult themes.

WARNING: Pairing & timeframe of story will be listed by chapter.

SUMMARY: A series of short slash stories pairing Harry up with various men from the HP Universe. No Drarry. No Snarry.

* * *

**KALEIDOSCOPE OF BOYLOVE**

**1 **Bill Weasley (Pederasty) _: Post 4__th__ year, with LV on the loose, Dumbledore transfers the failing bloodwards to Bill in a sex-magic ritual binding them together in a traditional Greek teacher/student magical contract. _

**2 **Neville Longbottom (Stuck) _: 6__th__ year. When Harry is partnered with Neville in potions, an explosion magically glues them together. This leads to awkwardness, amused Slytherins, and the discovery of frottage._

**3 **Justin Finch-Fletchy (Poisoned Heart) _: 6__th__ year. To repay his error in 2__nd__ year and his rudeness in 4__th__ year, Justin drags Harry to the hospital wing when he begins to act oddly. _

**4 **Charlie Weasley (Draconian Avatar) _: Post war. Tired of being stalked by fans and pushed into a relationship with Ginny by Molly & Ron, Harry plans a vacation in Romania. _

**5 **Marcus Flint (Winter Solstice) _: Xmas 5__th__ year. Marcus just wants to play Quidditch. Flint Sr wants Marcus to join the DE's. Running into Harry in Hogsmeade leads to a steamy boysex encounter that changes the direction of Marcus' life._

**6 **Colin Creevy (Tarnish) _: 5__th__ year. The death of Cedric Diggory made Colin see Harry in a whole new light. No longer the perfect knight in shinning armor, he saw a young man forced into the unwanted role of savior and hero against his will. He saw a young man that was floundering under the pressure and sliding into the Dark._

**7 **Fred Weasley (Bedknobs & Broomsticks) _: 5__th__ year. Harry finds Fred's porn stash & has a wank. Hidden from him, Fred watches and wanks._

**8 **Sirius Black (Twisted Reflections) _: Post trial – pre 5__th__ year. Harry finds Sirius drunk and delusional. _

**9 **George Weasley (Steam) _: 4__th__ year. Shower smex._

**10 **Ernie MacMillian (Beautifully Broken) _: Post war. Ernie has a shameful secret. He's gay. Sneaking into the muggle world to visit gay bars, he's shocked to discover the long-lost war hero Harry Potter stripping for cash to support his drug/potion habit._

**11** Theo Nott (The Slytherin Spy) _: 6__th__ year. When no one will believe Harry about Draco he finds a surprising ally in Theo who wants to avoid the fate of his elders. _

**12 **Dean Thomas (Healing Touch) _: 7__th__ year. After saving Dean from a sweeper team, Harry nurses his injuries & finds comfort in his old friends' arms._

**13 **Terry Boot (Ancient Runes) _: 3__rd__ year. When Hermione quits divination, she convinces Harry to do the same. He signs up for Runes and is given to Terry for tutoring to catch up. _

**14 **Ron Weasley (In the Absence of Blinders) _: 4__th__ year. Being the 'Thing Harry Would Miss Most' makes Ron evaluate himself & his life for the first time. _

**15 **Blaise Zabini (The Curse) _: Post war. The Zabini family is cursed. Anyone who marries a Zabini dies within three years. Always…unless they can survive three attempts. Then the curse breaks. _

**16 **Oliver Wood (Never Too Old) _: Post war. Widower Harry is working at Hogwarts teaching defense when retired Quidditch player Oliver is hired to teach flying. _

**17 **Cedric Diggory (Maple Leaves) _: 5__th__ year. Wormtail missed & Cedric wasn't hit with the AK. Instead, he helped Harry fight off the DL and escape. _

**18 **Percy Weasley (The Pet) _: Post war. Percy chooses an ancient form of apology & forgiveness for helping Fudge & Umbridge against Harry. This involves swearing himself a loyal slave of Harry's for a full year. BDSM._

**19 **Victor Krum (Dance Under Starlight) _: 4__th__ year. Victor seeks out Hermione a lot, but all he ever talks about is Harry. So when Victor asks her to the Yule Ball, she says no. Instead, she goes to Harry and convinces him to ask Victor out when Cho turns him down. _

**20 **Kingsley Shacklebolt (A Boy No Longer) _: Post war. British ICW representative Shacklebolt hasn't seen Harry since the boy disappeared weeks after the Final Battle. He wasn't expecting the man to turn up nearly 70 years later at an international conference discussing the possibility of creating a magical colony on a distant planet. _

**21 **Gilderoy Lockhart (Love Me & Despair) _:2__nd__ year. Gilderoy uses potions to induce love & lust when his charming personality fails. And once he's taken his pleasure, there's always obliviate. (Dub Con)_

**22** Phineus Black (Master) _: 5__th__ year. Harry's temper-tantrum blows up Albus' office, including an experimental time-turner. Harry is flung into the past and arrives in Headmaster Black's office. _

**23** Mundungus Fletcher (Voyeuristic Tendencies) _: Post 5__th__ year. When Tonks stops Harry from going to the park and makes him stay under the wards, he complains about boredom, depression & too much time to think. She sneaks in and fixes his room a bit and tells him to write up a list of things he wants and give it to the next person on guard duty__**. **_

**24** Seamus Finnegan (The Art of Masturbation) _: 2__nd__ year. Seamus finds Harry in the loo a bit freaked out over his first erection. Harry is clueless about what happened or why. Seamus explains & shows Harry how to wank._

**25** Harry Potter (The Chasm) _: Post 5__th__ Year. Instead of possessing Harry at the Battle of the DOM, Voldemort cursed him in order to split his magical core. __This kills the horcrux, but also clones Harry. _


	2. KOB 1 BW Pederasty

KALEIDOSCOPE OF BOYLOVE

Pederasty

_Bill Weasley_

_Summary:__ Post 4__th__ year. Voldemort is revived and on the loose, so Dumbledore suggests transferring the failing bloodwards to Bill Weasley in a sex-magic ritual that would bind Bill and Harry together in a traditional Greek teacher/student magical contract. _

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked around at the people sitting in his office and sighed. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat on the love seat at one side of the room while Remus and Sirius sat in matching chairs at the other. In the middle of the room, Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks bracketed a barely recovered Alistair Moody. The news he had to share was not good, and he was fairly certain that only Kingsley could be relied on to remain somewhat calm.

"In light of recent events, particularly, Cornelius having Crouch Jr. kissed by a Dementor before he could be interrogated with veritaserum, I've spoken with Harry about the Third Task. Hoping that someone might be able to do something about the mess we find ourselves in, young Harry readily agreed to provide me with a copy of his memories of the events that happened in the graveyard. Unfortunately, Cornelius was not interested in watching them."

Kingsley and Molly frowned deeply while Arthur sighed. Sirius muttered under his breath about pig-headed fools blinded by Death Eater gold. Sadly, Albus was inclined to agree with Sirius' assessment.

"Now," he began even as he rolled the platform holding the pensieve closer. "I've already shown this to Severus. Pettigrew used a very obscure necromantic ritual to revive Voldemort and it required a potion. It is my hope that Severus can track down the potion and ritual so that we might determine any weaknesses it has and exploit them."

Albus merely sent a stern disapproving look to silence Sirius' muttering about greasy-haired gits with overly large noses. Instead he focused on the true reason for this meeting.

"However, I have called you all here to view a portion of Harry's memory, since I believe it presents us with a different problem."

With that, Albus dipped his wand into the pensieve and stirred it. "Ah, here we are." Then he tapped the rim twice and an image projected itself out of the bowl and into the air above it. Silently, with horrified fascination, the people in the room watched as Voldemort taunted a restrained Harry before reaching out and touching him on the forehead with a single finger. An expression of absolute agony twisted Harry's features and he screamed even as the Dark Lord laughed.

Not surprisingly, it was Mad-Eye who caught on first.

"Albus! Why did a simple touch cause the boy that much pain? What the bloody hell did that ritual do?"

Albus sighed and released the image back into the pensieve. Sliding the pedestal aside, he ran one hand down his long beard and considered it all.

"When Lily Potter died, her death completed the final stage of a ritual that she had started when the Potters' went into hiding. It sealed a love-based blood protection around Harry."

Half the eyes in the room went wide in sudden understanding.

"Because of that, I was able to anchor bloodwards around the Dursley home since Harry's Aunt also shares Lily's blood. Those wards kept Harry safe from Death Eater retaliation even though they tried several times to enter the home in the first couple of years after Voldemort's fall."

"Bloodwards are illegal dark magic!"

Albus waved Sirius' concerns away. "Lily was already dead, Sirius. She couldn't have been arrested for setting them. The fact that she created them with her own death instead of another innocent based the bloodwards in love. They are the lightest of light magic protections."

With a sigh, Albus sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"I merely anchored them to Petunia Dursley as she was Harry's last living blood relative and that connection would keep the wards from degradation."

Molly snorted. "I don't know how any magic based on love could work with that…that…woman being the anchor." The amount of scorn she could get into her voice was amazing.

Albus nodded. "That's part of the problem."

Sirius leaned forward, his face a mask of concern and confusion. "What is? What problem?"

"In Harry's first year, Voldemort possessed a teacher in the hopes of finding an artifact stored here. I believe that he wanted to attempt creating a new body with the artifact. However, when Harry touched the possessed teacher's skin, the teacher dissolved into ash and Voldemort was forced to flee. I saw that as proof positive that the bloodwards had worked. Now…I'm not so certain."

Remus, who had a good understanding of the magics involved, but also a good understanding of Petunia Dursley was the first to see what Albus was hinting at.

"You think that first encounter used up the protection Lily gave him. The relationship between Petunia and Harry isn't…loving enough to make the bloodwards function properly."

Albus paused, before slumping slightly and nodding.

"Their blood relationship kept the bloodwards from falling. In fact, their status as Aunt and Nephew maintained that protection at the exact same level as was set by Lily. That was more than enough to keep Harry difficult to find and hard to hurt. However, since that fateful encounter the wards aren't recharging and gaining back their former strength, even after several years. What's more, the ritual Voldemort used required Harry's blood, so that lowers the effectiveness of the bloodwards even more."

"Bloody hell." Mad-Eye snarled, his magical eye swirling with his agitation. "Are those wards even useful anymore?"

With a sigh, Albus shook his head. "While there is some effectiveness against the Death Eaters, I do believe that they won't have any real effect on Voldemort himself."

"Then he shouldn't be forced back to those vile muggles." Molly said.

Sirius nodded his head and pointed at her. "I agree completely."

"I'm inclined to agree as well…as long as we can come up with a solution that will have Harry protected. Preferably if that solution will allow the bloodwards to remain. Even though they won't stop Voldemort, they will still work on the Death Eaters."

"He can stay with us at the Burrow." Molly spoke up immediately with Arthur nodding in instant agreement.

"I'm afraid that if Voldemort went looking for Harry, the first place he'd check after his Aunt's house would be yours. Not finding him there, he would seek out the Grangers and then the Leaky Cauldron." Albus shook his head sadly. "In fact, if Harry's not at his relatives, I would suggest that you all avoid the Burrow just incase Voldemort sends his men there to look for him."

Mad-Eye snorted and shifted uneasily. "They know that your youngest lad is Potter's best mate, Arthur. You might want to not only find someplace else to stay over the summer to throw them off the scent, but also upgrade your ward schema. An ounce of prevention now will help keep you and yours from getting hexed inside-out later."

Molly frowned and Arthur pinked up a bit. No one said anything, but most were thinking that they had the most to lose and the least amount of money to spend protecting themselves.

That's when Sirius' face twisted up with a sort of desperate excitement, his dark eyes half crazed.

"I think I've got it."

Albus turned to face him with a bit of trepidation and curiosity. Azkaban hadn't been kind to the once rash young man's mind. Any idea he came up with would either be insane or brilliant. Sometimes, it was hard to determine which category his idea's fell into since they seemed to be both.

"Molly," he asked. "Isn't your oldest boy out of the country somewhere? I thought I heard someone say that once? A warder, or something, isn't he?"

A small frown of confusion on her face, Molly answered him nonetheless. "Bill. He's a cursebreaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Horrible job, really. All those dusty tombs. He should have a nice respectable job at the Ministry like his father. I was hoping to tempt him home by asking him to join the Order."

Sirius shook his head and smiled widely.

"No. No that's perfect. We can have him join the Order if you really want, but lets keep him in Egypt and send Harry out to him. He-Who's-Name-Is-To-Stupid-To-Say would never think to look there, and even if he did, Harry would be in a secured camp with dozens of cursebreakers and probably hundreds of Goblins. Attacking there would merely lead to dead Death Eaters."

Kingsley was nodding. "That would keep Harry safe, but that wouldn't do anything for strengthening the bloodwards. Plus, what about Arthur?" The big Auror turned to face the Weasleys. "You have what…four children still here at Hogwarts?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Ginny is our youngest. Then there's Ron, Harry's best friend. There's also the twins Fred and George."

Sirius leaned forward and waved his hands in the air excitedly.

"That's simple. After the school term lets out, Arthur collects his family together and makes up some tripe about how all the stress of events have upset the children so he's taking them on vacation." He looked over at the pensieve. "Only you take a copy of that memory and show it to the Head of every foreign Ministry you can get in to see. I'd suggest starting with France and Bulgaria simply because it could have been their champions that it happened to if events had played out differently. They all deserve to know that Fudge is trying to cover up the truth and not to believe him over the Headmaster."

Mad-Eye grunted and nodded his head.

"Not too shabby, Black. That way even though our Auror department is forced to sit on their thumbs, any Death Eater crossing the border into another country will be arrested."

Albus leaned back in his chair and considered it. It was a good plan, actually. One that would keep Harry safe and out of harms way and also garner support from the international community. The only downside was the loss of the bloodwards. Albus would really prefer to strengthen them instead of doing away with them altogether.

Molly was pink cheeked as she slowly shook her head. "I…I don't think that would work. I mean, I have every faith in my Bill to care for Harry. They're both good boys. And I agree that someone needs to take that memory and present it to the various Ministries on the continent if only so that they know to protect themselves and their citizens against those…foul…" she trailed off with a grimace.

"What Molly means to say," Arthur sighed apologetically, "is that a trip of such a nature, especially with two adults and four children in tow is going to be…well, costly."

Sirius sat back and slumped down.

"I'll finance it."

"What?" Molly looked shocked. "No! I won't be taking charity."

Sirius frowned at her, confused.

"It's not charity, Molly. I'd have to do something with the Black vaults anyway, might as well spend it helping both Harry and the war effort."

Albus frowned as well. "Whatever do you mean, Sirius?"

"Well, Gringotts doesn't rightly care about Ministry mandates so that means they'll do business with anyone that has a legitimate key to an active vault. It doesn't matter if they are considered a criminal by the Ministry or not. So, as long as I can get to Gringotts, I can do business with them."

"And one of the things I need to do is empty the main Black family vaults because both Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange have legitimate keys to that vault. Since neither of them are the Head of the family, they can only remove a set amount each month, but that's still a steady source of income at Voldemort's command."

Remus chuckled softly. "Will they let you close the account?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, but I can remove the vast majority of the contents, especially if I spread them around to other vaults held by people that are recognized as members of the Black family. Arthur technically qualifies, so does Harry."

Sirius grinned and pointed at Auror Tonks. "So does this pink haired pretty. I can put a bunch in my own personal vault. I can also put a bunch in yours Remy. I know that you're not a member of the Black family, but if I say it's in payment for services rendered than it's a legitimate expense and deprives that much more from Cissy and Bella."

Albus chuckled and tugged his beard.

"Clever. What services would you list Remus as performing?"

Sirius winked at him.

"Overseeing the complete renovation of my parents' house. He can hire cursebreakers and gobins to go through it and remove all the dark artifacts. Perhaps even change the wards over from dark magic to light magic. Then, once it's deemed safe, he can hire someone to completely redecorate and update the amenities. Depending on how bad a shape the property is in, it should be ready for people to live there by the end of summer. The Order could then use it as a headquarters."

Remus chuckled again. "And the cost of this would come out of the Black vault as well?"

Sirius nodded with a grin, but then grew grim and serious. "Let's face the facts here. I'm never going to marry and have an heir. I'll also update my will; leave whatever I have left when I die to Harry. But the Black family ends with me. I want to go on to the afterlife knowing that the family whose reputation was as dark as its name died out in service to the Light."

Everyone was silent after that declaration. What could be said to add to it, anyway? Even though it had come from a mind that was still half crazed from Azkaban, it was a sentiment that everyone else could agree with.

"I…I'll contact Bill." Arthur whispered into the silence. "I'll ask him if he'll watch over Harry for you, Sirius."

Sirius looked up at him with haunted dark eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Bill entered the meeting room at the London branch of Gringotts and nodded to one of the senior managers of the cursebreaking department. Slipknot nodded back and gestured to the only free chair in the room.

"Cursebreaker Weasley. Please, have a seat."

Bill slipped into the chair between Albus Dumbledore and a thin tired looking man that he assumed was Sirius Black.

"Professor, Mr. Black."

"Mr. Weasley." Albus Dumbledore said with a nod and a smile.

The other man grinned and waved a hand through the air dismissively. "Call me Sirius."

Bill grinned. "I'm Bill, then."

Slipknot bared his teeth in a goblin show of disapproval of banal frivolities. "Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get down to business."

He turned a professional blank expression towards Bill.

"Cursebreaker Weasley. According to the form filed on your behalf by Headmaster Dumbledore, you have recently put in a request to have an apprentice, one Harry James Potter, accompany you to Egypt to learn at your side. Unfortunately, this request must be denied."

"What!" Sirius nearly jumped out of his chair, but Bill latched onto his arm and held him in place.

"Mr. Black…Sirius. Calm down. I'm not surprised such a request was denied. If I had filled out the request myself, I wouldn't have listed him as a possible apprentice, but a visitor."

"What?" Sirius frowned. "Why?"

Slipknot grimaced and let out a mild snarl of annoyance.

"Cursebreaker Weasley can't take on an apprentice. He doesn't hold a Mastery in his chosen field. His rank is that of Senior Journeyman."

Bill nodded in agreement.

"Cursebreaking is a difficult field. To be considered a Master Cursebreaker with Gringotts, one must pass the masters tests in two disciplines and pass the advanced journeyman tests in two others. I have three advanced journeyman tests under my belt but only one masters. I'm still working towards the second mastery. But even if my single mastery qualified me to take an apprentice elsewhere, it doesn't with Gringotts. And Harry isn't old enough to apprentice through Gringotts either. He'd need to be of age."

Slipknot nodded his gnarled head in agreement.

"Cursebreaker Weasley speaks the truth in this matter. It is possible that Mr. Potter could be sent along as a visitor, but he'd been unable to actually enter the work site. He'd be confined to Cursebreaker Weasley's living accommodations or non-Gringotts controlled areas such as the local wizarding markets. However, the other option open is the Pederasty Contract. Cursebreaker Weasley is fully qualified with Gringott's to be the holder of such a teacher-student contract and Mr. Potter is considered old enough to enter one."

Albus leaned back in his chair and sucked in a breath even as Bill blushed bright red. Sirius just looked confused and a tiny bit worried.

"Pederasty Contract? What's that? I mean, it sounds familiar and I feel as if I should remember, but…" He shrugged. Azkaban had ruined much of his long-term memory and some obscure type of pureblood contract he'd heard about once or twice in lessons with his crazed mother at age eight wasn't something that would have stuck around.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize the term. It's an ancient form of contract binding a student who has entered puberty with a witch or wizard who has finished their own apprenticeship. It's fallen out of common usage in the last thousand years or so since Hogwarts is usually a better option for educating our young."

Slipknot nodded and rummaged around in his desk. He pulled out a scroll of parchment and unrolled it in order to confirm it was what he was looking for.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is correct. Here in wizarding Britain, such a contract is rarely used anymore. However, in other parts of the world where there is no true school for magic, such contracts are still a popular option. Gringotts has branches all over the world and we employ humans in many of our departments. Because of this, we almost always have several employees that have an apprentice or a student under a Pederasty Contract."

He handed the scroll over to Bill.

"This is a standard Gringotts Pederasty Contract."

Still blushing brightly, Bill unrolled the scroll and held it in such a way so that both the Headmaster and Sirius could read it along with him.

"As you can see," Slipknot growled. "This contract stipulates that you will provide your student with adequate food, clothing and shelter. You will also educate him in at least three magical disciplines and two non-magical disciplines. If you choose to teach him more than that it is up to you, but you must offer at least that much as a minimum. And before you ask, languages still count as a non-magical discipline even if you use magic to teach them to him."

Sirius, however, had skimmed ahead in his reading. With a jolt of shock, his head snapped up and he glared at the goblin even as he pointed at the offending words with a finger.

"Bed partner!"

Slipknot rolled his eyes. Bill knew that sex was a main component in this type of contract, but he hurriedly read through the scroll to see what had upset the man.

"Yes. The binding of a Pederasty Contract is based in both blood magic and sex magic. Because of this, part of the students' duties to his teacher is to submit to sexual intimacy through to orgasm at least four times a year; on the two solstices and the two equinoxes. The student is also required by contract to complete all study assignments given, cook three meals a week, and various other chores to help maintain the household as assigned."

Sirius trembled in a mix of shock and anger. "Bed partner!"

Slipknot bared his teeth and snarled in agitation.

"Yes! Bed partner. Sex and blood is what binds the contract. It's also what compels the teacher to care for and protect the student. It's set up in such a way as to ensure that the teacher always feeds, clothes and educates the student. Without such a binding to compel compliance, great abuses have been known to occur. Gringotts will not allow a child onto one of their sites without a contract in place because such things were so common in the past."

Sirius bristled and would likely have said something nasty, but Dumbledore held out one hand and simply said, "Sirius," in a warning tone of voice. With a snort, Sirius settled back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Then Albus turned his intense gaze on the goblin.

"You said that the contract was based in both blood magic and sex magic?"

Slipknot nodded. "Yes. That is correct."

"Hmmm." Albus stroked his beard.

Bill swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "Professor?"

"Hmm?" He nodded and glanced at the contract again. "I was wondering because Harry is currently under love-based bloodwards set up by his mother before she died. However, his Aunt has failed to cultivate a relationship with him that powers the bloodwards."

Bill frowned. Bloodwards weren't common anymore, but they had been at one time and as such he knew a bit about them. If they were failing…

"You mean, she doesn't love him."

Albus nodded sadly.

"Their blood relationship is preventing them from falling, but they aren't being charged to their full potential. As they are right now, I would estimate that they are only about 25% effective."

Then Albus reached out and took the scroll from Bill. He read through the contract again and sighed.

"However, if the anchor for those bloodwards could be removed from Petunia and transferred to the contract with Bill here…"

Sirius slumped in his chair and sighed heavily.

"You think the blood component of the ritual could anchor the wards and the sex magic component could be substituted for love in order to power them?"

Albus looked up and caught each of them with his eyes before nodding his head. "Yes. Yes I do. I also believe that at full strength they might even be enough to protect Harry from Voldemort's more…obscure and dark curses."

Sighing, Bill took back the contract and skimmed through it again. Then he looked up at Slipknot and frowned.

"Would adding the bloodwards alter the contract?"

Slipknot tilted his head as he considered it. "No. Not negatively, at any rate. The contracts normally last between one and three years. This time period is determined by the magic of the ritual itself based on such things as the magical strength of the participants, the needs of the student, and the willingness of both parties involved. If anything, an additional binding created by love-based bloodwards would simply add time to the length of the contract."

Bill nodded. He figured it would be something like that. Then, with a shaky sigh he put the contract on the desk and altered the course of his life radically.

"I agree." He bit his lip slightly and then cleared his throat. "I mean, if Harry is willing, I'll do it."

* * *

It was the Summer Solstice. The day of the ritual.

Harry had spent the last two weeks at Hogwarts in the care of Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to prepare him for this day. He'd had to learn certain spells and incantations in order to perform his expected duties, both inside and outside the bedroom.

The basic cleaning and cooking charms weren't so bad. Having to suffer through learning about homosexual sex and sex based magic was worse. Madam Pomfrey tried to keep it clinical and professional, but Harry just blushed himself into an embarrassed stuttering mess. He'd even been given some books to study on the subject. The ones with a dry listing of spells wasn't so bad, but the 'how to' book with the moving wizarding photos had left him in a mixture of frightened panic and overwhelming arousal.

He also had to meet a certain standard of health since the ritual normally took so much out of a person, adding in the transfer of the bloodwards would only make it more exhausting. That had translated into four full meals a day plus as many nutrient, growth, and strengthening potions that Madam Pomfrey could pour down his throat.

Now it was finally the big day. The day he would be bound to Ron's oldest brother from one to possibly three or more years.

The contract he'd agreed to was, he had decided, much like a mix between a teacher-student contract and a temporary marriage. Bill would provide Harry with a home and an education and he would provide Bill with sex and companionship. Which was just strange and frightening and oddly arousing.

Still, virgin nerves about being 'deflowered' aside, transferring the bloodwards to Bill was a major plus. He didn't really know Bill that well, but he knew enough to know that he was a thousand times better than Aunt Petunia and probably five thousand times better than Uncle Vernon. Harry could admit to himself that he was willing to give a lot more than just his virginity to a Weasley brother in order to rid himself of those two and their disgusting spawn Dudley.

Now the day was upon him and it was almost time to go to Gringotts.

The morning had started off strange. He'd eaten a light breakfast and then was told to go prepare himself. He'd studied for this, so he knew what to do. He'd showered and cleaned himself both inside and out. Then, he'd shaved his entire body, minus his head and eyebrows which left his skin silky smooth and oddly sensitive. After that, he'd had to soak in a hot bath containing special magical herbs for at least forty-five minutes. When he got out, he had to coat his entire body in a thin aromatic oil and then dress in sandals and a special white linen robe covered in runic embroidery.

At the moment, he and Professor Dumbledore were waiting on Madam Pomfrey in his office. She had something for him that she insisted on giving him before they left.

Fortunately, she arrived before his nerves could work themselves into a tizzy. She smiled at him and held up two vials.

"One is a calming potion. You don't want to be overly nervous, Mr. Potter. That would just make the ritual…uncomfortable."

He quirked a shaky smile at her. "True enough." He took the vial and downed the potion. Almost instantly, he could feel a sort of comforting calmness overtake his mind. He was suddenly sure that everything would work out okay.

"This one," she held up the second vial, "is an aphrodisiac. It will ensure that you can, er…complete your part in the ritual."

She handed it over.

"I wouldn't suggest using one every time, but the first few times you are required to perform such duties might be a bit…awkward. At least until you are more comfortable in the role, a potion such as this might help a bit."

Harry nodded in agreement despite the calming potion telling him that everything would go smoothly and there was no need to worry. Then, he drank the contents of the second vial. As the potion rolled down his throat, it was followed by a wave of warmth. His skin began to tingle pleasantly. Not like an itch, exactly, but he had the notion that touch would feel wonderful on his body. His cock and balls seemed to suddenly be heavier and thicker as mild arousal swam through his veins. He wasn't hard, yet, but he could very easily become so.

"Well, then."

Harry turned his head and looked up at the Headmaster. He blinked stupidly for a moment before realizing the man was holding out a teacup turned portkey. Apparently, the mix of calming potion and aphrodisiac slowed his thinking process.

"It's time we left for Gringotts, Harry. Mr. Weasley should be waiting for us."

Harry nodded and reached out to touch the portkey even though he really wished that the Headmaster had referred to him as Bill. Mr. Weasley was Ron's dad, not his brother. To be honest, the very thought of having sex with Ron's dad was just too gross.

He had opened his mouth to say…something, but before he could the world swirled around him madly and he could feel his panic and hatred of portkeys battling the potency of the calming potion.

When the world slid back into focus, Harry found himself in a dimly lit office deep inside Gringotts of London. Bill was standing to one side of a heavy wooden desk. His long red hair was free of its normal ponytail and hung in soft waves around his face. Harry quite liked the way the candlelight shimmered over the copper and gold strands. He, like Harry, was wearing a white linen robe with runes all over it. On the other side of the desk stood a short, gnarled, and fierce looking goblin with jagged teeth.

The Headmaster gave Harry a gentle push in the direction of Bill and his feet seemed to take him across the room of their own violation.

"Hello, Harry."

He looked up at Bill, blinked a few times, and then smiled shyly. "Hey."

Bill's smile faded a bit, and a concerned crease formed over his nose. He turned a questioning look over at the Headmaster. "Sir?"

"Ahhh, yes." Albus stroked his beard. "Harry was a bit on the nervous side this morning. Madam Pomfrey saw fit to feed him a calming potion."

Bill frowned at that before turning and looking down at Harry.

"Harry." He said softly. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I know. I do want this."

"Are you sure? Once we sign the contract, there is no turning back. The magic will force us to complete the binding ritual. This, right now, is your last chance to say no."

Harry nodded, wanting Bill to understand that despite the fear of the unknown, he wanted this. This was his chance to be free of the Dursleys, to choose his own path, to not just blindly flounder along.

"I know. I want this, Bill. This is a great opportunity for me and I'm grateful that you're willing to give it to me. I'm just…nervous. Or, well, I was. But being nervous doesn't mean that I'm not willing."

Bill stared into his eyes for a long moment as if trying to discern the truth. Finally he smiled and nodded. "Okay, then."

"Are we ready to begin?" the goblin's voice was grating, jarring them out of their small intimacy.

Harry turned and leaned over the desk to look at the scroll.

"Is this it? The contract? Do I sign it now?"

The goblin handed him a quill, but Bill reached out and lightly restrained his wrist.

"Lesson the first. And a freebie at that. Always read a contract completely and make sure you understand it all before you sign it. While the goblins of Gringotts won't break a contract because they are dedicated to preserving their honor and their reputation, not everyone is as scrupulous. You must know and understand your contracts before you can accuse someone of cheating you. Just as importantly, you must be aware of what the contracts demand of you so that you don't agree to something you don't want to, and also so that you don't accidentally break it. The magic won't care if it's done in ignorance, it will punish you as if you had willfully broken faith."

The advice made sense to him, even in his potion addled state of mind. So, he pulled the scroll closer and quickly read through it. It was the same contract that he'd read over two weeks ago when Professor Dumbledore first showed up in Surrey and explained the possibility.

"I agree to all this."

Bill nodded as if this was expected. Which, it really was even though he had offered Harry a chance to say no.

"Okay, now…I have to sign it here." Bill flourished a quill and signed on the first dotted line and then dated it.

"Now, you sign here."

Picking up his own quill, Harry also signed and dated the contract.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore will sign here as a witness and representative of the Wizengamot."

Another name was added to the contract.

"And Slipknot will also sign as a witness and as a representative of Gringotts."

And finally the last name was added. The contract flashed a bright white, duplicated itself three times and then all four flashed a deep red.

"What now?" Harry knew, but it helped to hear it said aloud. It was the calming potion's fault. If he sank into it, he became muddle headed. If he fought its effects, he started to get nervous and twitchy.

"Now…the ritual. Once the bonding is completed and verified, Slipknot will stamp all four copies with the Gringotts seal to make them official. One copy is mine, one is yours, one goes on file with the Ministry, and the original will be stored and protected here at Gringotts."

Harry leaned into the touch when Bill wrapped an arm around his shoulders to direct him out of the office and down several hallways. Finally, they came to a dark stone door carved with runes. A different goblin was standing outside holding a tray with three quills, a vial of what Harry knew to be Petunia Dursley's blood, two empty vials waiting for his and Bill's blood, and a vial of herb scented oil.

"Here, Harry." Bill murmured as he stopped in front of the goblin. "Put your wand on the tray."

Harry pulled out his wand and set it on the tray, only to watch as Bill's wand landed next to his.

"This is Irongrip. He'll seal the door of the ritual room behind us and then guard it while we are…mmm, completing the ritual. Once it's finished, he'll unseal the door and lead us back to Slipknot's office so that the bonding can be verified."

Harry nodded and offered a lopsided smile at the frowning goblin.

"Thanks, Irongrip. I know our safety is in good hands while we're…um…" he trailed off with a blush.

Irongrip smirked at him and then opened up the stone door. Harry stepped into the room with a soft shiver. As he looked around the dimly lit room, he was suddenly very glad Madam Pomfrey dosed him with that potion because if she hadn't, he was sure that he'd be a bundle of nerves right now.

Bill slipped in behind him and the door swung shut before sealing with goblin magic. The room was constructed of highly polished amber colored stone. Long lines of runes were carved into the walls along the floor and the ceiling. A perfect circle was etched into the floor in the exact center of the room and he could see that someone had painstakingly drawn runes both inside and around the outside of the circle with some type of ink or paint that was a deep chocolatey brown. Harry could feel the entire room throb with passive magic.

"As you can see, this is a goblin crafted ritual chamber. It's completely contained once sealed, so any magics performed here won't leak out, no matter how powerful."

Harry nodded. Not that he'd ever seen a ritual chamber before, but he had read about them.

"How…" Harry swallowed and then glanced up at Bill under his lashes. "How did you want to do this?"

Bill bent down and carefully placed the tray on the ground before standing up.

"First," he said. "We'll have to remove our robes. We have to enter the circle completely free of barriers or clothing."

Harry blushed brightly. Surprisingly, so did Bill. Instead of disrobing, the two alternately stared at the other or looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Finally, Bill shook his head and chuckled weakly.

"I tell myself its okay. That it'll only seem awkward for a few moments. That before I know it, being naked in front of you will seem as natural and normal as anything else in my life. I just have to take that first clumsy step." A wry smile flittered across his face and made his eyes sparkle with humor. "It's not really helping though."

Harry snorted softly. "I know what you mean. For the past four years I lived in a dorm with a bunch of other guys. I've gotten changed in the Quidditch locker room, for Godric's sake."

Then he stilled and blushed again. "This…this is different though."

Bill nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

Then, contrary to what he'd just said, Bill untied the strings holding his own robe closed with a muttered, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' and then slid it down off of his arms to puddle on the floor. Harry couldn't help it; he gasped and felt his cock twitch with the first stirrings of arousal. Bill was beautiful. There was no other word for it. His long copper hair shimmered in the light and his lean body was constructed of solid bone under long planes of strong muscle. His skin was lightly burnished and dusted with a spattering of freckles. His cock, long and thick, hung semi-hard over copper furred bollocks.

"Now you Harry." Bill whispered as he stepped over to him.

With slightly fumbling fingers, Harry untied his robe. Bill reached out and gently pulled it open and slid it down his arms. It landed in a soft fluttering heap right next to Bill's robe.

All at once, Harry felt short, skinny, and awkward. He was all knobby knees; scar dotted pale skin, and untamable hair. Comparing him to Bill was like comparing night and day. He couldn't imagine the disappointment that Bill must be feeling to finally see just what he had to take into his bed on a regular basis.

"Merlin, Harry. You're gorgeous."

Harry blinked in shock and looked at Bill in confusion. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Bill's smile faded slightly, but he shook his head.

"No. I didn't hit my head, thanks for asking." He reached out with one long fingered hand and grabbed Harry's chin between his fingertips and thumb. He gently tilted Harry's face up until their eyes met. "I meant what I said. You're a beautiful boy and you have the potential to grow up to be a very sexy man."

Harry just smiled softly and nodded. He didn't see what it was that Bill did. He doubted if he ever would. He'd had too many years of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pointing out his every flaw and completely ignoring his good qualities. He wondered if maybe he was a bit like Hermione. She had spent so many years obsessing over her large front teeth and her bushy hair that she'd simply learned to ignore her looks. Then, when she'd finally made an effort for the Yule Ball, she'd surprised and astounded them all with her true beauty. Harry doubted he'd have that kind of Cinderella transformation, but he couldn't help but hope that someday…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bill stepping away and bending down to pick the tray back up.

"I'm sorry Harry. You need to take off your glasses." The older man shrugged apologetically. "You have to enter the circle without anything on. Once we're inside the circle I can return them to you if you wish."

With a shrug, Harry pulled them off and carefully set them on the tray next to their wands.

"Can you see the runes on the floor at all? Even if it's just a dark smudge so that you can avoid stepping on them?"

Harry looked down and saw that he could see them at least enough to avoid them. He couldn't read them, but then again, he couldn't do that when he could actually see them either.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. We have to walk into the circle, so try not to step on or smear the runes. It took me nearly three hours to paint them all and I'd hate for that effort to go to waste."

"Oh." Harry blushed lightly at that non-response. "I'll be careful." There, that was better.

He moved slowly, carefully double checking the floor and then stepping over anything that might or might not be part of the runic design. When he finally reached the middle of the circle, Bill calmly stepped inside as well.

"Do you want your glasses back?"

For a moment, he considered saying no. This whole thing would be easier if he went through it half blind in an attempt to distance himself from it. But that was cowardly, and to be honest, he liked being able to look at Bill. The man really was that lovely and sexy. Grinning sheepishly, he carefully lifted his glasses off the tray and slid them onto his nose.

"Thanks."

Bill smiled. "No problem."

Then Bill cleared his throat and looked around the circle with a mildly business air.

"You'll need to lay down on the floor on your back. I'm sorry that I can't put down cushioning charms or heat charms, but your bare skin needs to connect physically to the room." He pointed to the wall with the door. "That direction is north, so you have to lay with your head pointing to that wall."

The floor was cool to the touch, but not cold like Harry feared. It was a bit strange, since Bill arranged him to his liking with directions like, 'scoot up a bit' and 'just a bit more to the left'. By the time Bill had him where he wanted, Harry was in the exact middle of the circle with his head pointing north.

Bill then set the tray down to the west, only he picked it back up again right away. That was when Harry realized that it had really been two trays stacked one on top of the other. The empty tray was laying to the west of Harry's body, and the full tray was placed carefully to the east.

"Okay. Ready to begin, Harry?"

Harry flashed him a grin as best he could through his embarrassment. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Bill picked up his wand from the tray and then stepped back out of the circle. Starting at Harry's feet by the south compass point Bill began the ritual. His deep voice chanted a long string of words that seemed a mix of Latin and something Harry couldn't recognize. He began to slowly walk around the circle clockwise, his wand flicking in an intricate pattern. As he went, the runes that had been so painstakingly painted onto the floor began to glow a deep burnished gold.

Finally, Bill completed the circle and was facing Harry again. With a final chanted phrase, the runes pulsed bright red and Bill stepped into the circle. Then, the red slowly faded back into the golden glow once more.

"Spread your legs, Harry." Bill's voice was a husky whisper.

Blushing so hard that he nearly fainted, Harry did so and Bill stepped close enough for his feet to be between Harry's knees. The calming potion was keeping him from panicking. However, Bill stepping in between his legs like that was enough to fuel the aphrodisiac in his system and arousal was quickly making any embarrassment he had fade away to nothing.

Then Bill knelt down so that he was on his knees. He reached out with gentle hands and lifted Harry's legs up off of the floor. Bill then scooted forward until he was close enough to drape Harry's legs over his own thighs and around his waist.

This was the position that the ritual demanded they have sex in; Harry on his back with Bill kneeling between his thighs. When Harry looked down his body and saw Bill there, it was the sexiest, most arousing vision he'd ever had. His cock sprang up to full hardness so fast that his head was left spinning dizzily from the lack of blood flow.

Bill gazed down at Harry's erection and leered lightly. "Very nice…" he murmured.

"Huh?"

Bill cleared his throat.

"We're going to do the blood bind first, then the bloodwards. After that, we'll seal the two bits of blood magic with sex magic."

Harry's erection twitched at the word sex, but he pretended it didn't and just nodded his head.

Bill leaned forward and reached for the tray set to Harry's east. This made him brush up against Harry's inner thigh. Harry's breath hitched slightly and Bill flashed him a quick grin. Then he picked up one of the empty vials and sat back up.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, offer my blood to bind Harry James Potter to me as a student and lover. I promise to provide him clothing and shelter, food and comfort, and to educate him in the ways of magic and life."

With that, Bill pressed the top of the empty vial to his chest, directly over his heart. The vial glowed briefly as its magic was activated and then it began to fill with deep red blood. When it was full, Bill pulled it away from his skin and smiled.

Then he leaned forward again and picked up the other empty vial and nodded at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat nervously and then said, "I, Harry James Potter, offer my blood to bind myself to William Arthur Weasley as his student and lover. I promise to help him in his endeavors, to guard his secrets, and to learn that which he shall teach me."

His vow spoken, Harry watched as Bill leaned forward to press the empty vial against his chest over his heart. He could feel Bill's erection pressing against him under his bollocks and then slide downwards to press into the crease of his arse. It was almost unbearably sexy and Harry whimpered at the sensation. He didn't even really notice the vial drawing blood from him because he was too caught up in the feel of Bill's hard cock pressing against him.

At least until Bill pulled away. Harry blinked his eyes and looked. Bill was holding the two vials in one hand and a feather quill in the other. He flipped off the top on one vial and dipped the quill into it. Then he very carefully drew out an intricate rune on his own chest. It was centered on his breastbone, right between his nipples.

As soon as he was done, he flipped the top off the second vial and dipped the quill into it. Then he leaned forward and sketched the same exact rune on Harry's chest. Just like with Bill, it was centered on his breastbone, right between his nipples.

When he was done drawing, Bill set the used quill on the empty tray to Harry's west. Then he held the two vials in one hand and his wand in the other.

"_Permissum is cruor nostrum vota."_

The runes drawn in their respective blood flashed a bright white and then sank down under their skin, tattooing itself onto their magical cores.

It was an odd sensation. Intensely hot one second, then incredibly cold the next. Not unpleasant at all, just…strange. Harry could literally feel the power in the blood and the rune as it sank into him and became a part of him.

As soon as the runes were settled, Bill waved his wand and levitated the vials. They floated past Harry's head and tilted to spill out half of their contents on the runic schema drawn on the floor at the north position. Then, they righted themselves and floated down Harry's body and past Bill. Harry couldn't see, but he knew that they were pouring out their combined blood on the runes at the south as well.

When the vials were empty, Bill set them down on the tray to the west. Then he shifted slightly and picked up the larger vial of Petunia Dursley's blood and another quill. Harry knew that this part was not a normal step in this ritual. Professor Dumbledore, Slipknot, and Bill had built it in here from scratch in an attempt to shift the bloodwards from Petunia to Bill. There was no guarantee it would actually work.

Bill dipped the quill into the blood and then carefully drew a rune on his stomach. It was just below where the first rune had been. Then, Bill leaned forward slightly and drew the same rune just over Harry's stomach. It was all he could do not to flinch and giggle from the sensation of the quill lightly scratching at his skin.

"_Permissum is vitualamen signum nostrum iugum."_

The runes flared a bright red. Then the red shifted to pink and finally to white. When the glow died down, the runes slowly sunk under their skin. Harry sighed with relief as he felt the magic take hold and bind to his magical core.

It worked.

Bill floated the vial of remaining blood to the east and dripped some down on the runes there. Then he floated it over to the west and emptied the remaining contents on the runes there. Once it was empty, the vial settled down on the western tray along with the used quill.

Bill leaned forward and grabbed the vial of oil, then paused and looked up at Harry's face with a soft smile.

"Last one, Harry."

He nodded. His embarrassment was completely gone and he was so turned on that his cock had gone purple and ached with each throbbing beat of his heart.

"Just relax through it and you'll be fine."

Bill sat back up and uncorked the bottle of oil. A gentle scent of musk filled the room despite the coppery tang of blood in the air. He dribbled out a small amount that splashed down on Harry's erection. Then, without warning, Bill reached down and began to rub the oil all along Harry's length.

Pleasure sizzled down Harry's cock into his bollocks and from there up his spine to melt his brain. He moaned wantonly and couldn't prevent the shiver that wracked his body.

"Feels good, huh?"

Harry blinked up at Bill, his vision blurred even though he was wearing his glasses.

"Too good. You might not want to do that too much or this'll be over before it's even gotten started."

Bill snorted in amusement, but his hand drifted away from Harry's cock to lightly coat his bollocks briefly. Then he dipped a finger into the vial before reaching down between Harry's legs and gently rubbed along the strip of skin from below his bollocks to his anus. It was strange and like nothing he'd felt before, but it was very pleasant and Harry couldn't help but to press into that feathery touch.

Bill's finger circled his anus once, twice, and again in a way that had Harry's hips jittering at the teasing. He heard a soft whimpering sound and was fairly sure that it had come from him. Then that maddening finger suddenly sunk into his body. There was a brief flare of pain from muscles and skin being stretched, but it quickly faded into an arousing sensation of warmth.

"Ooo…"

One of Bill's eyebrows arched up. "You okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Good. Strange and sorta full, but good."

Bill nodded. "Tell me if it ever pinches or hurts. There's always a bit of pain the first time someone does this, but that pain can be lessoned. I want this to be as pleasurable for you as possible."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Yeah." He blushed a bit even as his hips jerked slightly. "More?"

Bill chuckled lightly and began to slowly move his finger inside of Harry. He pulled out slightly, before pushing it back in. Then Harry could feel Bill's finger pressing against the wall of his rectum as it swirled in a circle, stretching his skin and muscles.

Bill's finger pulled all the way out and left Harry empty. And that's exactly how he felt; empty, bereft, craving Bill to fulfill this strange new neediness. Harry wasn't sure if it was due to his enjoyment of the act, the aphrodisiac in his system, or just the ritual itself yearning to be completed, but it was almost painful to not have that touch anymore.

Before he could do more than whine and arch up, that finger was back. It swirled around the entrance to his body and then slid inside. He sighed with a vague sort of relief. Then there was a tight stretch of his muscles and a second finger pushed gently inside.

It burned a little. A pinching sort of pain that was half pleasure. Those oily fingers stretched his channel, even as they rubbed and soothed the flesh. Bill used a pattern of movement that was as soothing to the burn as it was arousing. In and out, circle around once and then in and out again.

Harry couldn't help but move his hips in order to mirror that pattern and follow along. It was, he thought, like a dance. Only it was more sexual and primal then any fancy swirling around the ball room could ever be.

Then Bill's fingers touched something deep inside of him. It sent a wave of pleasure sizzling through him that was so powerful his whole body spasmed at the shock of it. His arse pushed back onto Bill's fingers and he groaned his appreciation.

"Like that, do you?"

Harry's eyes were glazed and he could only mumble, "Mmmm, again. Do it again."

Bill chuckled deep in his throat and hit that spot again. Harry felt the muscles of his channel clamp down on those fingers even as he bucked up into the touch.

"Merlin!"

Another finger gently pushed its way in and Harry hissed.

The movement slowed a bit, but Bill still kept working the muscles loose and stretching the skin. It was an odd sensation, but one that grew to be more and more arousing as the burn faded into the warmth of arousal. In truth, Harry had never considered dating a boy, let alone being physically intimate with one. At least, not until the Headmaster had talked to him about the option of binding himself to Bill as a personal student under a Pederasty Contract. The temptation of learning advanced magic and having the bloodwards shifted to Bill had been too great and he accepted despite the fact that he'd never thought of himself as gay. Learning about same sex coupling had been both embarrassing and slightly intimidating. Now though, he couldn't imagine anything better as his body humped up at Bill's fingers in silent demand for more.

Three of Bill's fingers slowly pumped in and out of Harry in that same maddening rhythm that included a brief circling motion that made his bones want to melt into goo. Sweat began to bead up on Harry's forehead and his cock was throbbing in time to his heartbeat even as it drooled a puddle onto his stomach.

"You ready for the real thing, Harry?"

"Merlin, yes! Please, yes!" Harry gasped even as he nodded frantically.

Bill's fingers pulled out and Harry groaned in frustration at the empty ache inside of him that practically pulsed with hunger. Bill shifted slightly and Harry's legs were pushed upward to a new angle. Then he felt the head of Bill's cock press against his anus. It was almost hot to the touch.

"Harry, I want you to bare down and push against me while I push in. If it gets painful, tell me and we'll stop for a moment and let you catch your breath."

Then Bill was slowly pushing his way in and Harry was being stretched wider than he thought possible. At first it just felt a mixture of odd and pleasurable, but then it crossed over into pain. A sharp burning sensation that made him grit his teeth and tremble.

Suddenly, the crown of Bill's cock slipped past that tight ring of muscle and the pain lessened so fast that it left a shockwave of relief in its wake. Thankfully, Bill paused, his sweat beaded forehead crinkled in concern as he gazed down at Harry.

"You okay?"

Harry drew in a huge gasp of air and nodded his head shakily. "Yeah. Um,…yeah, I'm good. Just…give me a moment."

Bill nodded back and just sat there, trembling. Harry took another deep breath and felt the muscles in his channel slowly start to relax, the burn fading into warmth as he adjusted to Bill's rather generous girth.

"Okay, okay. I'm good. You can move, I'm good."

"Thank Merlin." Bill murmured.

Bill grabbed Harry's legs with his hands and pushed them towards Harry's chest and leaned forward to hover over him. It was strangely erotic considering that he was nearly folded in half with his arse and bollocks on display, but Harry couldn't deny that the shift in position allowed Bill to slide in a bit more. They both hissed a bit at that.

"Remember to bare down."

Harry took a deep breath and did so just as Bill thrust in further. A ripple of pain followed by a warm sizzle of pleasure washed over him from his arse outwards. His hands scrabbled at the slick stone floor, but there was nothing to cling to.

Then Bill shifted back, pulling out and away. Harry nearly sobbed at the conflicting mix of relief from the pressure and emptiness. Before he could do more than moan wantonly, Bill thrust back in again, this time to the hilt. Harry's body responded without thought as his arse pushed up to meet Bill's thrust, his head snapped back into the stone floor, and his arms reached up to grasp hold of Bill's shoulders.

"Your knees." Bill's voice was a husky growl.

"Huh?" Harry had to fight to focus on anything beyond his own pleasure.

"Grab your knees and hold your legs up and back." Bill panted out.

Harry somehow managed to unclench his hands from Bill's shoulders and grab onto his knees. He didn't hesitate to yank back on them, pulling them towards his chest. This had the pleasant side-effect of pushing his arse even tighter against Bill's pelvis. They both moaned and Harry felt his eyes try to roll back in his head. But then Bill reached down with both arms and planted his hands firmly on the floor at either side of Harry's head and braced himself on his hands and knees.

Then he pulled out and thrust in again quickly. Bill's fat cockhead slammed into that super sensitive spot inside followed by the shaft rubbing all along it. Harry gasped and quivered in absolute pleasure.

"Oh God! Please! Again, please!"

Bill growled out past a leer and then thrust again. And again. And again. Harry was sure he was about to die from sheer delight.

Then, he began to recognize the pattern Bill was shagging him with. In and out. Circle around, and then in and out again. It was the same pattern he'd used with his fingers, only now he did it with his erection. And each pass of that thick length slammed into that one special spot.

The pleasure was overwhelming. He'd never considered a male lover before, but now he couldn't imagine anything else. Or, truthfully, anyone else. At that moment in time Harry was utterly and unashamedly owned by Bill Weasley, body and soul. And he loved it. Reveled in it.

Two more thrusts were all Harry lasted. The pleasure was too great for him to contain. His body clenched once, all his muscles locking down for a brief eternity and then he exploded. His orgasm rushed out of him in four powerful bursts that painted first his face, and then his chest and stomach with semen.

Bill muttered a quiet, "oh fuck," and then his hips lost the rhythm he'd been using and he just thrust hard and deep into Harry and came.

Harry lay there trembling, his body rocked with pleasant aftershocks while he looked up at Bill. Bill was sweaty and his hair hung in soft waves around his face to tickle at Harry's arms. The older man's blue eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide with arousal and pleasure as he shook.

Their eyes locked for a long moment and then Bill flexed his arms and leaned down, his lips capturing Harry's in a long, deep and devastating kiss that made his sated cock try to rise again. After a long moment, they broke the kiss and Bill pushed up and away from him and then leaned back to sit on his knees again.

"Almost done Harry." Bill whispered; a soft sleepy look on his face. "This might feel a bit odd, but…"

Bill carefully leaned back and pulled his softening cock from Harry's arse. The strained muscles twinged a bit and Harry gasped at the sudden emptiness and sense of separation. This was followed by a gush of hot fluid as some of Bill's semen spilled back out of his body. For some reason, this made Harry blush again.

Then Bill leaned forward and picked up the last quill. He dipped it in a puddle of Harry's semen and then used it to draw a rune on his own forehead. More of Harry's semen was used to draw runes on Bill's two wrists and then low on his abdomen, right below his belly button.

Then Bill dipped the quill down between Harry's legs to scoop up some of Bill's own semen and then leaned forward to draw those same runes on Harry. The first on his forehead next to his scar, then on his two wrists, and then the last and biggest one low on his own stomach.

When he was finished drawing the runes, Bill put the quill down on the western tray. He picked up his wand then and waved it in an intricate pattern. The remaining puddles of semen on Harry and on the floor all floated up into the air between them and swirled around, mixing together. Then, with a sharp gesture from Bill, it split into four equal parts. One part floated to the runes at the north, one part to the runes to the south, and the other two parts went east and west. Once the mixture settled onto the runes, Bill put down his wand again.

"_Permissum nostrum sperma redimio nos ut unus."_

The runes on their bodies began to glow a bright golden yellow that slowly began to lighten until they were a nearly blinding white. Then as before with the blood runes, these also sank down under their skin and tattooed themselves onto their magical cores.

Harry could feel Bill now. Not just his physical body where they touched, but he could also sense the other man's magic sizzling and filling the room. It was amazingly comforting as well as sensual.

"_Sic mote is exsisto!"_

With those last words, the glowing gold runes that surrounded them in the circle suddenly turned bright white and a burst of shimmering magic washed over them both, sealing the ritual and binding them together as one.

_

* * *

_

Permissum is cruor nostrum vota. = Let this blood bind our vows.

_Permissum is vitualamen signum nostrum iugum. = Let this sacrifice seal our union._

_Permissum nostrum sperma redimio nos ut unus. __= Let our seed bind us as one._

_Sic mote is exsisto. = So mote it be._


End file.
